


五更鼓

by sangchengbiubiubiu



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu
Summary: 钟会又去打蜀
Relationships: 姜维/钟会
Kudos: 8





	五更鼓

军中敲鼓二更。  
旷野里露水已经下过一轮，姜维帐中的灯火还亮着。  
“士季闲暇时做些什么？”  
姜维的声音发涩，像在喉咙底滚过千百遭，说出口时吞吐破碎。  
“看书。”被问的人头也不抬，修长手指捻起书页一角，哗的翻过一张。“写字。心思平静的时候。”  
“……咳，那现在为何不写，可是心绪不宁？”  
钟会终于抬起眼皮虚虚瞟了他一眼，慢吞吞地说：“川中冬日湿冷，我又不像伯约这般龙精虎猛的，我常常手冷，握不住笔。”  
冷？这就是你在老子身上动手动脚的理由？  
姜维深吸一口气，压住胸口快要跃起的怒火，扯出一个温和的笑：“戍边之人习惯了这种寒冷，是维大意了。士季可叫人多搬几盆火到主将帐中，夜里睡得舒服些。”  
“不用，我觉得这样就挺好。”钟会贴着姜维里衣的手指轻轻动了一下，表示自己的存在。  
细微的骚动从腰间流遍四肢，姜维立即坐直了身子，三分窘迫六分恼怒，又有一分不可名状的……隐忍。  
若他孟浪过头，举止出格，姜维大可破罐子破摔，把这人单手拎起来扔出营帐，管他什么谋算。投降只是权宜之计，倘若放任其大肆折辱，才是真的连最后一丝骨气都丢了。  
可他没有。  
钟会当真十分聪明，姜维的底线他清楚得很。冰凉甲胄与肌肤之间多了一份熨帖的暖，紧挨着，却没有别的动作，让人猜不透他想做什么，独独没有被狭弄的耻辱。要不是姜维自认为看清了这人七分本性，都要以为钟会的举止是真想借地儿取个暖。  
姜维笑起来，语气自先染上三分殷勤：“军旅之人自然要耐寒一些，如今各城都挂了降旗，大局已定，按照这个行军速度，最多半月便可抵达成都，时间宽绰得很。这几日我观察到，将士们五更起，营前操练一个时辰，长此以往，便是往后隆冬也不怕了。”  
钟会没有立即回话，似乎在思考对方话中是否藏有别的玄机。眸中光采随烛火摇动而跳跃，衬得他的神情高深莫测起来。他点点头：“就依伯约所言，明日五更起吧。”  
“士季非行伍中人，又是主将，不必跟着我等受这苦……”  
钟会打断他，自顾自说起故事来：“我小时候，母亲逼我背四书，我贪玩，常常到临近抽查的前一日才开始背。时间自然是不够的，只好饿着肚子，三更歇五更起，通宵达旦地背。我母亲是个要强的女人，她入府晚，生我更晚，没捞到什么好处，这一辈子只能指望我了。”他声音低低的，“——背不好就要受罚，数九寒天跪在屋外，她在旁跟着我一起。我被罚过一次就再也不敢了，我怕冷，更怕她冷。”  
“倒是种折磨。”  
“我倒不觉得，”钟会掀起嘴角，残忍而天真，“我五岁时，京中便传钟太傅幼子是神童，未及冠便有人推举我入朝做官，然而只不过因为我比别人多背了几行书而已。此等苦，是为了求荣、求达。”他指了指帐外攒动的人影，笑得更欢畅了，“他们，雨鞭，雪拳，风剑，霜刀，受尽了苦，却是为求死。”  
“……”  
姜维沉默了许久，纷乱思绪撞上心头，他想拍拍钟会的肩膀，又想讥笑出声。  
灯芯爆了一粒火星，两个人被各自的心事困住，两厢无言。常道庸人自扰，可他们一个聪慧通达，一个深谋远虑，怎么也跳入这怪圈？  
“时辰不早了，士季早点回帐中休息吧。”  
姜维站起来，挑了挑灯芯，烛火高高燃起，钟会的脸部轮廓毫厘清晰。姜维看着他。他在山穷水尽之时做了这样一个决定，此后的每一日便当最后一日来过，往后情形如何尚未知，但至少，这一刻钟会的模样会永远刻在他心间。  
钟会把手从姜维身上收回来，又慢慢缩进袖子里，合握交拢住。  
他就案躺下，翻身背对姜维，声音清醒冷静：“不回了，就在这睡。”  
“你……”姜维气结，“将军宿在降将帐中，叫旁人作何想。”  
“那便装作未宿。”钟会轻巧答道。“我这般倚重你，将士早看在眼里，本帅与将军通宵议事，寤寐谋定如何攻下成都，他们有何话可说？感激还来不及。”钟会嗤嗤笑起来。他看起来真的很冷，牙关磕磕打颤，背蜷成弯弯一条，但姜维知道，那是一把满弓，随时驱策而出，随时杀人。  
“说你我有私情，总好过你我真正图谋的事情吧，心里有龌龊，才是最不经说的。”他歪歪头，咬字缓慢而勾连，其心可诛。“你说呢，伯约？”  
姜维哑口无言。钟会的伶牙俐齿他早有体会，这人占了他的床，他无处可去，只好沉着脸靠在榻边，如辕门外的柱子。

烛泪聚成灰，天光堪堪挣破夜色。五更鼓响，大军行飨后排成方阵，颇为壮观。  
姜维站在远处，他的身份尴尬，不宜在魏将前露面，只能远远观望。  
天色未晞，残星两三点，像他效忠的国家一样奄奄一息，可这一幕却连接着黎明。  
钟会果真如他自己许诺的那样，曙色稀薄就站在点将台前，双手拢在袖子里，安静得冒出肃杀气。  
侵晓时分寒气透骨，他穿得很厚，围一条软细白裘，嵌在一身贵公子行头里，眼睛很亮，精神头倒是足，像蜀地山林中可爱却危险的精怪。  
姜维眯着眼，远远盯着他，后者仿佛觉察到这道目光，不动声色地侧了侧头，捕捉他的视线。  
天色泛白，霜融露散，姜维站在原地没有动，钟会亦然，连头都不曾偏过分毫，脸上的神色不变，仿佛他和校场上乌泱泱的蝼蚁并没有什么不同。  
两人遥遥对望着，在黑夜与黎明交汇之时，都产生错觉，以为这一望可延续余生几十年。  
晨昏交替总是最短暂，五更既过，天亮了。

大军每日拔寨行近百里，按照这速度行了十余日，钟会每日在帐前站着，也不干嘛，看星星看月亮谈人生谈理想。  
真是不消停。  
姜维从避风处望过去，见他脸冻得发白，神色平静，一双眼睛黑而深邃，不知道又在盘算什么。  
不猜也罢。  
马上就要到成都了，这趟权术、欲望、真心、假意的泅渡就快要到头了，他在山穷水尽时抱住了钟会这根浮木，却不知这唯一的生机会不会同他一起度过这个严冬，萌蘖，长出新芽，花重锦官。  
——或是一起被碾碎成泥，在成都城湿冷的土地上。

钟会率军入成都，蜀主及一干近臣已在月余前被押解回洛阳，皇宫是空了，但钟会嫌远，只把驻军安整好，自己寻了一座宫外的空宅子住进去。他仰慕诸葛亮，却也没去丞相故居，只叫人每日送些故丞相的墨宝文书到他落脚的府第里。  
姜维回了皇帝曾经赐给他的宅子。他长年镇守边陲，回京的时日屈指可数，还次次提心吊胆，在朝堂上与那些人唇枪舌战后早已是精疲力竭，哪还有精力照看宅门，以至于他的宅子蛛网灰挂，摆设陈旧，倒比他更有国破家亡、凄凄惨惨的样子。  
钟会刚到成都的头几日，把自己关在府中读兵书、摆阵法，军中上下整顿得井井有条，于蜀中百姓秋毫不犯，替洛阳那位大将军做足了贤明的姿态。  
安生日子却没持续多久，几日后，钟会终于出来作妖了。

姜维打开门，钟会独自站在阶前，一手负在身后，一手提着一盏风灯，烛火和衣袂齐齐在风中摆动。  
十五刚过，银盘大而亮，悬在他身后，仿佛话本里描绘的，翩翩公子秉烛游，邀月同往，路过此地，敲响了一位老友的家门。  
姜维一看便知道他已经消化完故丞相家中所藏兵书，钟会敏慧夙成，学习东西总比别人快三分。此时他胸中已铺展开万顷丘壑，正微笑着邀他入局同游。  
姜维知道这人的野心和能力绝对不甘止于此，投降不久，大致摸清钟会的性格后，他就悄悄摆好棋盘，有意无意向他透露拥兵自立这条路，而棋局，却还要这位当世子房自己心甘情愿布下。  
见钟会的样子，姜维便知道，局已经布好。  
他笑了起来：“夜里风大，士季快点进来吧。”

钟会留在蜀中的时间太长了，拖过了年节，魏军里头多有怨言：不能回家与亲人团聚也就罢了，还要困在这山高水远的蜀地。如今仗都打完了，还不班师回朝，难免暗自揣测主将有异心。  
姜维对这一风向早有察觉，劝钟会允许将士们和成都百姓一同过元宵，钟会没有同意——他似乎对“家庭”“团聚”这种字眼天生冷感——他冷笑道，军心不稳便整顿，谁流出这些不应当的话，就整顿谁。不仅如此，连城门也关了，牙门、郡守群官悉数关在府中，一只苍蝇都不许飞出去。人心愈发惶惶。

人定后的平襄侯府万籁俱寂，进了屋，钟会并未和姜维寒暄，从袖中掏出一册书，坐在案前静静地读。  
“士季为何夤夜前来，可是发生了什么？”  
“无事。”  
钟会除了鞋袜，盘腿坐在灯下。环顾房中陈设，一床，一案，一灯，还有一个姜维。家徒四壁也不过如此。钟会啧了一声，果然连个火盆子也没有。  
见他慢吞吞地在榻上挪动，抻着衣摆试图靠那点布料汲暖，姜维实在是无语，也不懂这事儿精大半夜跑来做什么，站了一小会，转身关上门出去了。  
“……”钟会听到响动，抬起头看向门，姜维已经不在屋里，门外天地漆黑。  
他目光冰冷。  
姜维抬着火盆子进来就看到对方这副咬牙切齿的样子，钟会最善装模作样，天大的事到他跟前都是一派云淡风轻，却又不像他交游的洛阳名士那样真的云淡风轻，他是尘欲满身的信徒，面上越是淡，心里的漩涡就越深，难怪被嵇康那群人嫌弃。  
姜维想到这里，便笑了，把火盆放到榻边。他不用这种东西，府中不常备，让他一顿好找。炭火也是旧的，烧不旺，没什么暖意。  
钟会眸中的黑色却渐渐消融，如碎冰浮动，在烛光映照下不动声色地流散开。  
他悄悄松了口气。  
“还好。”  
“什么？”  
还好你没走。  
“在看什么？”姜维走到他身侧，带起一阵冷风。他瞥了一眼钟会手里的书，不是丞相家藏的兵书，而是一本记载川中地道风物的小册子。很多年前他在丞相身边学习兵法、阵图，也常常借这类书去消遣，他家乡在魏国，非蜀地人，每每看到那些奇妙的边陲小城都要向往好一阵。  
钟士季的大胆是建立在一颗七窍玲珑心之上的，此番行谋逆之事，除了面对司马昭在长安百万陈兵，他连退路都想好了。成，当是一番千秋功业；败，退回蜀中，做它个刘备第二也不错；若再惨一点，抛开一切富贵虚名，与知己游历川中奇山异水，做伯牙子期第二，亦无不可。  
“人事要尽到底，剩下的，天命不可转圜，就不必勉强了。”  
那个千秋功业的见证人、刘备第二的同享者、游历川中的知心人，他都选了姜维。  
姜维缓缓搭上他的手，像握住浮木一样握住他冰凉的手指。半晌无言。  
他把仅剩不多的所有筹码都押在钟会身上，对方也不负所望，不管是出于什么目的和心思，钟会没有辜负他。这是真的。  
“有纸笔么，想写点东西。”钟会说。  
这回又是谁的假诏令。想到他对洛阳的那一通神操作，姜维啼笑皆非，欲起身去书房取笔墨纸砚。  
钟会像是能听见他腹诽，一时笑得开怀。“伯约，不用了，我不过一时起意，不是什么用来杀人的诏书。当下心思不定，写了也是折辱笔墨。”  
怎么又心思不定了？姜维疑惑地看他一眼，对方垂下眼帘，埋首书中，摆出不想再做理会的架势。  
“别看了，没什么……”钟会轻声说。  
姜维只得叹了口气，重新坐回他身边。蜡烛静静淌着泪。

月亮被密云悄悄掩去。  
城中流言四起，火光冲天。冲出房间时，寒气像一盆兜头冷水，浇得两人一阵激灵。  
他俩最终还是死了，不是成，不是败，也不是更惨一点。  
没有千秋功业，做不了刘备第二，也不能携知己游历川中了。  
钟会嘶嘶抽着凉气，跌跌撞撞地向前跑，麻木地挥着手中的剑。  
钟会其实有想到的，聪明通透的一个人，怎么会想不到——他前半生过得那么顺遂，位极人臣，名满京洛，他和姜维说过的那点苦，根本算不得什么。可天道守恒，他是信的，前半截太顺，结果终归不会太好。  
难道就没有比“更惨一点”还糟糕的结局吗？他只是不愿说而已。若是还有什么可以为他前半生受的苦添点筹码，好让他一展辩才和天意争讨，那就是没能早点遇见姜伯约。

你到底想说什么。姜维死之前这样看着他。  
“没什么。”他笑了笑。  
只是恨不相逢少年时。

五更鼓再也没有敲响。


End file.
